Soul Eater NarutoFMA: 4 ever!
by KaminoShimobe
Summary: I know it says Soul Eater but I put it here because it wouldn't let me do a crossover with Naruto and FMA. Warning! This story is a SEQUEL to "Soul Eater  Naruto FMA" If you are not familar with that story please read it first so you'll understand! XD
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA: 4 ever!

A: Hello! I'm back! With more detail! So grab you popcorn and begin to read! If you have not read Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA" you should read it, because this is the SEQUEL to it. So please send ideas for every 5th chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA... Dang..

Chapter 1: Abdul...

It has been 6 months since the devastating battle of the A.S.U defeated the D.S.U. If you mentioned Abdul to anyone in the school they would have a sad, sullen face. Even Black*Star would cry. Ever since Abdul disappeared everyone trained harder. Maka would spend more time training than reading books.

"BAM!" Maka kicked the school's new, 8 ft tall, 9 feet door open.

"Missions complete!" Maka shouted cheerfully. Maka and Soul casually walked down towards the snack machine. They saw Black*Star smashing it to pieces.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Black*Star shouted. He accidentally inserted a picture of Abdul instead of a dollar bill. Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki just stood there acting like they didn't know Black*Star. In few minutes of crashing, shouting, and banging, the picture was retrieved.

"Remember the first day we saw Abdul?" Maka said.

-FLASHBACK-

"No you go first Maka,"Naruto whispered for everybody was afraid of opening the door. The way the note was written it frighten them,

" Hey guys Maka should open it she killed the kishin!" Soul exclaimed. Naruto,Sakura,and Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about. They just figured that it must have been a strong opponent. Maka trembled as she was trying to open the door. Naruto and his group acted like they were going to find what's under Kakashi's mask. Kid just hoped he believed in symmetry. Liz hoped he was famous,Patti hoped he liked giraffes,Soul hoped he was cool, Black*Star hoped he wasn't too famous,Tsubaki hoped he wasn't like Black*Star,Sakura hoped he wasn't like Naruto,Sasuke hoped nothing,Naruto hoped he wasn't like the pervy sage,and Maka hoped He wasn't like her dad.

Maka finally(after 2 hours)was about to open the door when the door opened itself,

"AAAHHHH!"everybody ran away to hide except for Black*Star,"Heh nobody can frighten," but Black*Star was cut off by the new boy,"You Black*Star come on everybody knows that,"Everybody gasped! How did this boy know about Black*Star!"Hey I'm Abdul A-b-d-u-l I already know you guys no need for introducing yourselves. Don't be afraid I only know you because I studied on you guys

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

"Hahahaha!" The group laughed remembering those times.

"Excuse me Maka and Soul please come to the Death Room immediately!" Lord Death said on the intercom. Maka and Soul ran as fast as they could to the Death Room. They arrived half tired/ half curious. Ed, Naruto and Medusa were already there.

"You will not believe this... We know-" Lord Death said.

"The location of a new kishin?" Maka asked,

"More bad people?" Medusa questioned,

"The philosopher's stone?" Ed asked,

"How to escape from pervy cats?" Soul asked,

"NO! We found the location of... Abdul..." Lord said impatiently. Everyone else gasped.

"Where is he?" Soul asked.

"... On the other side of the Gate(of Truth)..."

A: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! I want reviews so please do! Send ideas for special and keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA: 4 ever!

A: Hi guys! I know you guys are happy they found me. If you aren't then you can join Fletcher in the dumpster.

Fletcher: (Eating a rotten banana) Come join me!

A: So... On with ze show!

Chapter 2: WTF?

Maka and Soul ran down the hall when Orodusa was flirting with Crona. Orodusa is good, but mischievous. She looks NOTHING like Orochimaru. She looks almost exactly like Medusa except Orodusa dyed her hair green. Orodusa is troublesome. All of the boys in the school hate her because... She sexually harasses them. She even made out with Crona, her brother, one time. And now she was flirting with him.

"Hey Crona!" Orodusa said squeezing him.

"St-stop Orodusa. I have Jackie! I can't cheat on her." Crona said. But Orodusa wasn't there, she was now messing with "shark teeth boy".

"Soul!" Orodusa said tackling Soul. Maka wasn't in relationship with Soul, but that didn't mean she didn't get jealous.

Maka was fuming as Orodusa started to massage his shoulders.

"SOUL!" Maka said angrily.

"Orodusa we have to go. We know the location of Abdul." Soul said shoving Orodusa off him.

"Then I'm coming too!" Orodusa shouted determinedly. Maka and Soul went blank.

"Um... Why?" Maka asked checking her watch.

"I've always wanted to meet this "Abdul". H*** who knows, maybe he's sexy." Orodusa said grinning mischievously. Maka and Soul face palmed as Orodusa gave a "mad scientist laugh".

The team gathered at the school's main entrance. As they started running Soul asked a question.

"Um... So where is this Gate of Truth... Thingy?" Ed face palmed. They forgot you had to do human transmutation first to see the Gate. Ed clapped his hands and touched himself. They appeared right in front of the Gate of Truth. Maka and Naruto fell over as they saw the size of the Gate. Soul had to hold Maka bridal style, while Orodusa held Naruto bridal style.

"Go inside and save Abdul! Here is a list of places to go!" Ed shouted as he handed the list.

"Aren't you coming?" Orodusa asked.

"I have to open the Gate for you when you come back out! Now GO!" Ed shouted. The team ran into the Gate.

Maka, Soul, Naruto, and Orodusa appeared on the other side of the Gate. Maka who woke up in Soul's arms blushed and slapped him. Naruto ran behind Soul to stay safe.

"Soul where's the list?" Maka asked.

"Um...you have it." Soul replied.

"I don't have it!"

"Um... Maka..."

"You lost the f***ing list! Rrrrrrrrr"

"Why are you swearing?"

"WE NEED THAT LIST TO FIND ABDUL!"

"But-"

"YOU D*** B******! SON OF B****!" Maka screamed.

"This movie is better than The Titanic!" Orodusa whispered to Naruto who was munching on popcorn.

"YOU THINK THIS IS SOME F***ING MOVIE!" Maka screamed close to tears.

"Here you go Maka." Said a familiar voice.

"I DON'T NE-" Maka shouted turning around when she saw him. Abdul. He was wearing his usual dark blue hoodie.

"ABDUL!" Everybody(except Orodusa) shouted at they tackled him to the ground.

"Why are you guys here? Don't tell me you've committed..." Abdul said.

"No we just found your location and came here with help from Ed." Naruto said giving a childish grin.

"Your Abdul? ... Godd*** your ugly..." Orodusa mumbled. In a few seconds she was cowering behind Maka when Abdul showed his electricity.

"Oh... Thanks... The gate is over at that tower. Let's go!" Abdul said. The team smiled as they ran with Abdul. Tears of happiness went down the teammates faces except Orodusa. She was frightened to death by Abdul.

"The list said we need to be there by 4:00. It's 3:00! We better hurry!" Maia shouted. By the time the group arrived Maka, Soul, Naruto, and Orodusa were pooped.

"Guys, this place is 15 stories high and it has 50 fleets of stairs. It's 3:15 so let's hurry." Abdul said.

"We can't (pant) read a story (pant) now." Naruto said huffing. Abdul face palmed himself.

"Hey Maka, Soul said you have fat ankles." Abdul lied.

"WHAT?" Maka shouted chasing a running Soul.

"Orodusa if you get to the top before Naruto you can molest him!" Abdul said. Orodusa laughs evilly.

"But I'm with Sakura!" Naruto said starting to panic.

"Then you better get moving or Sakura and you will have to break up." Abdul said. By the time Abdul said "break up" Naruto was at the top of the tower. When Maka and Soul got to the top you could hear cries of pain and see broken dictionaries falling down the stairs. Abdul got to the top in no time. The team went through the door and the clock struck 4:00. The Gate opened and the team went though.

Ed was making out with Winry on the other side. When Abdul and the others arrived Ed and Winry ran inside.

"Okay..." Abdul said making the "coo coo" sign.

When Abdul walked in the doors of the A.S.U everyone paused. Everyone just stood there staring at Abdul.

"Um... Hey" Abdul said.

"ABDUL!" Everyone shouted as they tackled him into the ground. Luckily that was a clone, or Abdul would have been in the infirmary. The real Abdul came off the ceiling.

"Abdul we missed you!" Winry squealed.

"How's my b****** father?" Ed asked.

"We wondered where you were!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Did you stay symmetrical?" Kidd asked franticly.

"Abdul! Abdul!" Patti cheered jumping up and down.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-" Chrona stuttered.

"Long time no see!" Medusa giggled.

"Welcome home!" Alphonse greeted.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-" Chrona stuttered. At that moment Sasuke and Fletcher poured a bucket of water on Abdul's head. Dripping with water, Abdul said coldly,

"Thanks... Now I can electrify you more..."

"AUGHH!" Fletcher and Sasuke cried as Abdul shocked them. Sasuke and Fletcher were beaten to a pulp by everyone else because they thought the prank had a bad taste.

Meanwhile, Lord Death said,

"Spirit... Organize a party... For-"

"My sweet Maka?" Spirit giggled.

"No. For Abdul!" Lord Death finished.

A: Yay! A party for me! Please review! And whoever review gets invited to the party!


End file.
